Perspective
by EbonixBrat
Summary: After Granddad's sudden and tragic passing, the Freeman Brothers are forced to move in with their aunt Carrie back in Chicago. Whilst getting used to these new arrangements, the meet a duo of sisters who remind them so much of themselves, but at the same time, they're differences are very telling... (Rating may change, tells the story from their childhood to mid/late teens)
1. A New Beginning

**_Sup y'all, Ebony here back at it with a new story and what not, it's a boondocks fic Idk but enjoy,_**

* * *

Granddad had died.

His death was rather sudden, despite being a decently old man, nobody had expected him to drop dead. He was in good health, and was yelling and laughing like normal just the night before. Doctors say it was a peaceful death, that he had passed on in his sleep, the Freeman brothers were able to find peace in knowing he hadn't suffered.

Due to them both being underage, Huey being only 14 and Riley being 12, it was expected that the two would be sent to an orphanage or adoption center, but to many's surprise, they actually did have family still out there. They had an aunt who lived back in Chicago, so sadly the two had to say goodbye to their friends in Woodcrest and set back to the world they once knew.

Who knew that such a change would lead to such a different perspective?

* * *

"I can't believe we back in this bitch! I can damn near smell the gun smoke"

"Whatever, get your suitcase"

"Damn nigga, fuck you got that attitude fo'? We just got here!"

Huey rolled his eyes at Riley's behavior, even with having to deal with the sudden loss Riley hadn't changed in the slightest, he was still the loud mouth 'hood nigga' he'd always been "I haven't got no attitude, now get your suitcase"

Riley paused, before allowing his face to be overtaken by what could only be described as a shit eating grin "I get it! Yo punk ass is scared that niggas finna get on yo ass! These chicago niggas ain't been feelin' you since you apparently turned bougee!"

"Ain't nobody scared of Cairo"

"Who said anythin' about Cairo?"

Before he could retort, they aunt, Carrie, stuck her head through the front door and smiled "hurry y'all asses up! Unless y'all wanna sleep outside!"

Huey decided it was best to let it go and just bring his suitcase inside, ever since Granddad's death, he had tried to keep his stoic and calm personality, but he was slowly becoming more erratic by the minute. He didn't know it would affect him like this, Huey wasn't used to being so... so... confused.

Riley on the other hand had been coping by pretending it never happened, he'd laugh it off when it was brought up or simply leave the room, he never acknowledged Granddad and he tried his best to keep it back, but like Huey, Riley wasn't sure how to feel, he just didn't get it.

The boys spent the day unpacking and getting used to Aunt Carrie, it had been years since they'd seen her, so long that Riley forgot most of the things he knew about her. Carrie was a kind woman, a naturally bubbly lady, she was a pretty dark skinned woman who often wore braids and cozy clothing, because of this she was rather popular around their neighborhood, often getting asked out by guys but turning them down eventually.

"I'm waiting for Mr. Right" she would say.

The boys then spent the next two days resting, they had already had a stressful few weeks so it made sense that they wanted to just sleep. On the third day however, Riley decided that he had enough of laying about and wanted to go out and "just do shit", and sadly all because of Carrie's insistence on the boy's making friends, Huey had to go with him.

"Damn, I'm so used to being around white folk, I ain't seen this many niggas at once in a hot minute" Riley cackled.

Huey glowered "wow, it's almost as if Woodcrest is a predominantly white area"

"Shut yo bitch ass up, just cuz you miss the Mariah headass bitch"

"Don't make me get onto you and your snow bunny"

"Cindy? Naaaaah" Riley shrugged, Cindy was cool, real cool, but she was the homie, the squad. They would have continued their talk, had they not been interrupted by someone familiar talking to someone they had never seen before.

The person, Cairo, was sitting with a group of boys and a girl that neither boy could recognize. She had soft brown skin and large coily hair that was cornrowed until the top, where it was then left to freely curl. she wore a baggy white hoodie with grey sweatpants, white air force 1s, a few necklaces and a chain with a pair of golden hoops around her ears and bracelets around her wrists.

The Freeman brother's stood still, listening to the conversation "and so I told that stupid ass hoe to pull up if she really want to and that stupid bitch did! So when I whooped her ass she wanna be on some 'all this over cookies!?' like hell yeah bitch don't try to scam a nigga out they coin and maybe yo lil' ass won't get popped, the fuck"

"That bitch is so fuckin' ugly, yo bruises did her a favor" Cairo snickered.

"Ay Deja! What beef do you and Queen got?"

The girl, who they had picked up was named Deja by now, scoffed "the bitch wanna talk about some 'Deja don't run shit, Deja ain't on shit' like nigga I RUN CHICAGO BITCH!" She yelled "her lil' light skin ass really think I'm scared like I will get my niggas to pull up on you! Nah fuck that, I'll get my sister to pull up on you bitch! Stupid hoe is always runnin like when I fucking find her rat lookin' ass on my MOMMA I'm finna fuck her ass up!"

"You betta Deja! She talk too much!"

Riley smirked "damn, she a feisty one"

Huey grimaced "she's like a female you, ignorant and lost in this world-"

"Nigga shut yo Bob Marley headass up, her style highkey fresh tho', can't front"

"I'm just suprised that Cairo got a girl-"

"You think he cuffed that? Heeeell nah" Riley laughed "she seem too off the chain for his punk ass"

Deja, whilst in the middle of telling a fight story, got a phone call "Hello?- Oh shit, Sup Ti, damn bitch I'm at the park with Cairo and the bros- fuck you mean they bad influences!? Nigga I AM the influence! Man I'm sayin' hop off my dick! You alwaya wanna be knowing what I'm doin and shit like just go back to readin' yo fucking books on MLK or whateva and leave me to vibe, BYE!" she then sighed "that bitch need some friends"

The group began conversing some more, and the Freeman brothers decided it was time depart. This plan was cut short, just as they started walking away, Cairo looked over at the duo and squinted his eyes, after a few seconds they grew wider as he slapped Deja on arm "damn nigga! Fuck you hittin' me fo?"

"Look!" he smirked pointing at the duo "that's them niggas I was tellin' you about! FUCK Y'ALL DOIN' HERE!?"

Huey shook his head "let's go Riley-"

"Nah nigga, this bitch Cairo always talkin' his shit" the younger Freeman spat, walking up to the group "we live here now nigga!"

Cairo raised a brow "what happened to y'alls white life? I thought you ain't fuck with the hood like that no more"

"Niggas change! We in this bitch now!"

"No the fuck you ain't! How the fuck you go bougee and go fuck with the white folk and now y'all asses wanna pretend you hood again!? Fuck outta here"

Riley couldn't help but laugh "nigga you mad cuz we got some paper? You mad cuz we glew up?"

Cairo frowned "nigga fuck you! I ain't even care about yo ass, it's yo bitch ass brother Ion fuck with! How you gon' be all pro-black and shit and then turn yo back on us for some white people!?"

Huey decided it was time to get involved "Cairo, it's not even like that I-"

"Nigga shut up! You don't give a fuck about us, go back to drinkin' sparkling water and playin golf with the whites, Bitchman!"

Just as Cairo was going to go off even further, he received a text message, frowning. He placed an arm around Deja for a few seconds before before getting off of the picnic table "my momma needs sum, I'll see y'all later" he then looked over at the Freeman's "bye"

Deja watched as he walked away, she then turned to face the two "so y'all are those Freeman's that this niggas always talkin' about?" When they nodded, she smiled "don't worry, to be honest ion really give a fuck, Cairo cool but that nigga's always caught up on y'all like I thought y'all was lovers or some shit" she then did a two finger salute "I'm Deja Norwood, Lil D, Deja on Da Block, Deja with the shits, my niggas call me whateva"

Riley was quick to jump in "I'm Riley, but all my niggas call me Escobar, Young Reezy, Lil-"

"What niggas?" Huey said with a roll of his eyes.

"Nigga shut up! This hatin' ass gay ass bitch behind me is Huey, don't nobody give him no nicknames cuz nobody like his punk ass"

Deja snickered at this and stood up. Riley didn't want to acknowledge it, but she was pretty cute, which he found funny because from a distance he thought she looked rather boyish. Deja had this cute little button nose and still had soft baby skin, which was understandable considering she was no older than Riley was. Her lips had a naturally moisterized texture to them and he noticed that she smelt of shea butter and coconut oil. That was all though, unlike Cairo's bitch ass Riley wasn't going to allow himself to be caught up by no female.

"Well it was nice meeting y'all, I need to go home anyway, my sister trippin' fo real"

"We should go too Riley-"

Riley shook his head "hell nah! Remember what Carrie said? We need to make friends and shit"

Deja looked at Huey up and down before smirking "yeah, you one of them quiet niggas, my sister finna like you"

As much as Huey didn't approve, he soon found himself once again following Riley through the streets of Chicago to find Deja's block. On the way, the two younger kids talked about shit that Huey wanted no parts of, gangs around the area, fights and local functions, and typical ignorant shit that he wasn't interested in. soon, they found a house that looked decent, Deja walked up to it and opened the door, only to fall back after being hit rather hard "MOTHERFUCKER!" she yelled as she landed on the porch"

A girl then stepped out, the girl looked to be a little older than Deja, probably around Huey's age. Similar to the Freeman, this girl had an incredible amount of afrocentric hair on her head, rivalling and most likely beating the Freeman's in volume. The girl wore a black and white 'Black Lives Matter' shirt with an unzipped brown hoodie on, she wore a pair of jeans that were held up by a chunky black belt and wore heavy black boots. The girl's hazel eyes pierced into Deja's with anger "why didn't you come home when I told you too? Granny's been worried sick"

"I know you cappin', that saggy bitch don't care- OW!" she felt a rather hard book hit her on the forehead.

"Answer the question, why didn't you come home?" Despite being angry, the girl (who the brothers assumed was Deja's older sister) didn't sound it, her voice was still calm and level.

"I was getting to know our new neighbors, damn! Ain't you the one who's always talkin' about how I gotta make new friends and shit!?"

The girl shook her head and crossed her arms "considering the type of friends you bring home I don't think I want you making new friends, I don't wanna see you bring more fuckboys around here"

Riley instantly got on the defensive "who you callin' a fuckboy!?"

Deja's sister turned to face him with an unamused expression "who are you exactly?"

"Escobar bitch! Young Reezy!"

She stayed silent for a few seconds before turning around "GRANNY! DEJANAYA BROUGHT HOME THOSE KINDA KIDS... AGAIN!"

"Damn bitch, fuck you usin' my full name fo!?"

Her sister pointed at the Freeman's "they're not coming in the house"

Deja finally got up and stomped her foot "you always hatin'! What the fuck is yo problem!?"

Huey soon stepped forward and raised an arm "I wanna apologize for my brothers behavior, even I don't known why he's like that"

Her sister looked at Huey, she looked him up and down and took into consideration what he had just said. He didn't look like that attitudinal boy next to him, he was dressed a lot more respectably and didn't give off try hard gangsta vibes, not only that, but she swore she could recognize him. She then shrugged "okay, you're allowed in, but stay in the living room" she then walked in.

Riley walked over to Deja and huffed "what's her problem?"

"She's a bitch- OW!" it wasn't long until Deja was on the floor again, another book hitting her face.

* * *

The Freeman's soon found themselves sitting in the Norwood family living room, Riley and Deja were conversing and Huey along, with Deja's sister were either reading or just sitting there "aight then ma" Riley said, looking over at her sister "all you've had on is a screwface and a stank attitude, you ain't even tell us yo name!"

"Tahiry Norwood" she quickly replied, not looking up from her book.

"I call her Ti" Deja smiled.

Tahiry motioned to the boys "Don't call me Ti"

The older Freeman felt obligated to introduce himself "Huey Freeman"

Tahiry then looked up from her book "the domestic terrorist?"

"You know me?"

"Hell yeah I know you, you was on the news and everything! Didn't you get put on the No Fly List at age 10?"

Deja felt like being petty, so she put her hands next to her lips "Ti's yo biggest fan nigga!"

Tahiry furrowed her brows "I'm not a fan stupid, I just respect him and his work"

Huey felt even more overwhelmed, he wasn't used to being respected for his work, he was more used to being called a crazy conspiracy theorist "respect my work?"

"We share similar views, and I've tried to spread the same message you do, it's harder for me since this is Chicago, people don't care about what I have to say" she then pointed at Deja "I think the fact that this is my sister says a lot"

Huey began to like her a little bit, they were on the same wavelength, but he had to test her "Ronald Reagan?"

"The devil"

"9/11?"

"The government is lying about it and trying to fool the American populous"

"Obama?"

"Garbage, just as bad as the previous presidents and the current president"

"America?"

"A shitty police state"

"Pork and red meat"

"Disgusting and unhealthy, I'm vegan"

Okay so she was legit "believe me when I say people don't listen to me as much as you think they do, not even my brother cares"

"Cuz you weird nigga! Always bringing up politics at the dinner table and shit"

Tahiry looked back at the book "as a black person, is it really shocking that politics is always being brought up around you? I mean in this country-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH, damn girl shut up!" Deja laughed.

"Quit yelling"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"You'll get in trouble-"

"I DON'T GIVE A F-"

Almost instantly, a woman walked in, a rather angry elderly woman "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

Tahiry snorted "told ya""

* * *

**_Meet the Norwoods! I know they seem like genderbends of our fave boyos, just gimme a few chapters to really flesh them out! But what do yo think so far?_**


	2. First Few Hours

**_Chapter two bitches! Enjoy :)_**

* * *

The Norwood sisters and the Freeman Brothers sat there quietly as the elder woman huffed, in her tightly gripped hand she held a long and smooth wooden stick. Deja looked at the stick and felt her blood pressure rise a little, so she nervously raised her hands "y-yo Granny, I-"

"Now why the hell are y'all yellin!?" she then looked over at the boys "and who are are they?"

Knowing Deja's response would probably lead Granny into a cussing and beating fit, Tahiry thought it was time to get involved "Granny, this is Huey Freeman and his brother Riley, they just moved to the neighborhood"

Granny raised a brow "Huey Freeman? Ain't he that lil' boy you gotta crush on?"

Tahiry quickly slammed her book shut "I don't! Just because I talk about him doesn't mean I like him!"

"Whatever, anyway" she looked over at the two boys, adopting a softer and more maternal facial expression "how are you babies doin'? Do y'all need anythin'?"

Riley and Huey were unsure of how to react, this family situation was so... familiar. To see this nice, paternal woman offer them company and then some reminded them of living with Granddad, despite his strict ways Robert did love both of the boys as much as he loved his own kids, so this woman, Granny, made them feel... at home.

Huey shook his head "we're fine ma'am, thank you for the offer though"

"Aw, are ya sure? I could whip up a lil' somethin' for y'all, I was 'bout to go to the kitchen anyway-"

Deja stuck out her tongue "quit cappin' Granny, you was finna beat me with the- YEOW!" before she could even finish, Deja was hit with both a book and the end of a stick "MAN! Y'ALL SOME HATER BITCHES!"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY CHILD? YOU BEST NOT BE CURSIN'!" Granny said, tightening her grip on the stick.

"I ain't say nothin' Granny, I ain't- OOOOW!"

Huey and Riley looked at each other, was this woman secretly related to Granddad or something?

The three kids watched as Deja attempted to escape an inevitable beating from Granny, they were all in silence for a few seconds before Tahiry spoke up.

"So... y'all want some juice?"

* * *

"Thank you for having us over Mrs. Norwood, we appreciate your hospitality"

"It's okay babies! You're welcome anytime!"

The Freemans stepped out of the Norwood household and waved at the elder woman, Tahiry then approached the boys "hey, um... are you guys enrolled in any schools yet?"

Huey nodded "Yeah, we're both going to Tigerlily Middle School"

If Huey wasn't mistaken, he swore he could see an excited twinkle in the girl's eyes "cool! Deja and I go there, I-I could show you around and stuff, if you wouldn't mind of course..."

"We would appreciate it, thank you"

Tahiry then smiled and held the hem of her shirt with excitement, she couldn't believe it! It wouldn't be long until she was showing around THE Huey Freeman! Meeting him face to face was already hard enough, trying to keep her composure around her embarrassing family and what not, but knowing she was going to school with him AND had a chance to get closer with the person who inspired her to be more open about her thoughts, feelings and opinions? She couldn't help but be a bit jittery.

She then realized that her excitement was starting to become more obvious, so she tried to calm herself down "so... when are you guys starting school?"

Huey placed a finger on his cheek "tomorrow if I remember correctly, we already sorted out schooling before we actually moved here"

YES "tomorrow? Awesome! I'll see you both there-"

"TI! STOP WETTING YO PANTIES OVER THEM AND COME GET YO DUSTY ASS SCIENCE PROJECT!" she heard her sister yell from inside.

Tahiry's face instantly fell, she began slowly closing the door "well, I'll see you tomorrow then" once the door was closed, all that could be heard was loud slamming and a lot of 'OWS' from Deja.

The brothers stood still for a bit before starting their trek back home "aaaaaye" Riley began, Huey almost instantly shutting it down.

"Don't" was all he said, but he should have known that simply saying that wasn't enough to shut Riley up.

"All I'm sayin' is she's prolly the first shawty to respect yo ass apart from the Mariah chick, you got yo ass a groupie, a fan girl!"

"Riley, she isn't a groupie, she just understand my plight and respects it"

"Is that why her ass was shakin' with happiness and shit when you said we was goin' to her school? Nah fam, groupie"

Huey didn't bother responding and continued walking instead. He still wasn't used to being in Chicago again, he had gotten sort of accustomed to seeing white people in every corner that suddenly being thrown back here felt weird. Especially considering the circumstances of them moving, speaking of which, Huey was unsure whether or not he would want to go back to the Norwood household. Yeah, Tahiry and Granny were nice, and he felt indifferent towards Deja (Riley seemed to find her cool though), but seeing their dynamic, watching how they interacted and just seeing their family structure made him feel... left out? Jealous? It reminded him so much of how he and Riley used to be when Granddad was around, that coupled with the fact that Granny acted a lot like a sweeter Robert and the sisters reminded him of himself and Riley, it felt like the universe was saying "hey, this COULD be y'all but yo grandaddy dead LOL".

He wasn't sure if he could handle that feeling anymore.

Once he had snapped out of his dazed pondering, he found himself standing in front of their new home, Carrie's home. The two walked in, greeting the woman in their own respective ways "y'all were gone for a while" she shrugged "what were you up to?"

"We was out, ya know, chillin" Riley said "we met these two broads though-"

Carrie frowned "Riley, we don't refer to women as broads, not in this household"

Huey sat on the couch beside her "we met two girls, apparently they go to our school"

Carrie placed an arm around him "neat! Do you know their names?"

"Tahiry and Deja Norwood"

Carrie smiled wider than she already was "oh the Norwood sisters! I see them around a lot, Tahiry is such a sweetheart, very intelligent too"

Riley snorted "Huey could be like her if he wasn't such a little bitch"

Huey rolled his eyes, despite her strict nature with her sister, Tahiry seemed to be a lot more passive than he was, and she seemed a lot less blunt too. Although they shared the same opinions, she seemed like the type to want to have a 'civil discussion' rather than proving others wrong, or the type who would rather peacefully protest than riot. As nice as she seemed, Huey wasn't sure if he wanted to be like her.

"Anyway, gon head and scoot ya butts to bed, y'all got school tomorrow"

"School!?" Riley yelled "but we just moved here!"

"Do I look like I care?" Carrie replied with "go to sleep, and don't wake up late neither!"

Riley groaned, slugging up the stairs along with an indifferent Huey, when they had both reached the top, Carrie sat back and released a sigh "so pops" she said, looking up to the ceiling "you think I'm doin' a good job so far? They're a bit of a hassle, but I think I'm doin aight" She then got and stretched, before staring at a picture on the wall. The picture had her, a boy her age and two middle aged people, all smiling.

Carrie smiled "I'll try my best pops, I'll raise them as good as you would have""

* * *

Today was the day both Freeman's had been dreading, it was their first day of school. Tigerlily Middle School often got a bad rep because of the bad ass kids and weird ass teachers, so nobody was exactly expecting stellar education from there. Aside from the plus side of being able to rely on the Norwoods, Huey and Riley just didn't want to go, they were tired and not in the mood. Not only that, But Cairo probably went to that school too, and neither of them wanted to see Cairo again.

"So, y'all got yo bags?"

"Yeah"

"Books?"

"Yeah"

"Pencils?"

"Yeah"

"Pencil lead?"

Riley squinted his eyes "fuck is you talkin' about?"

Carrie laughed "I'm just playin' yo! Anyway get yo asses in the car Imma drive y'all there"

Huey sighed "but it's only a ten minute walk from here"

"Okay? Imma show y'all the way! Now get in there!" The three soon made their way to Carrie's car, the boys getting in the backseat and their current carer starting up the car "now, I know the both of y'all got stank ass attitudes! Y'all best be on yo BESTEST behavior, aight? I betta not get no phone call or nothin', especially not on yo first day"

"Exactly Riley" Huey quickly said, receiving a glare.

"Man shut yo gay ass up"

Carrie raised a finger "Riley, mind yo language in school"

Since it was only ten minutes by walking, they soon found themselves in front of Tigerlily Middle School in no time. The boys soon hopped out of the car, brushing themselves off and walking to the school entrance "Have a good day boys! Remember, I best not get NO phone calls!" Carrie smiled, almost immediately driving off. Looking at the building, Riley couldn't stop the smirk that was growing on his face, the building looked raggedy, it radiated a lot more 'ghetto' energy than that prissy ass white school in Woodcrest, and he found humor in knowing unlike on Woodcrest, white people would probably be the minority in this school.

Huey looked around and soon saw a familiar girl by the school gates. Tahiry stood there with a bored expression on her face, her large hair had been brushed out and tied into two bunches that were held by cute red ribbons. She wore a black and white checkered dress with a white silk cardigan, instead of bare legs she wore long black stockings and the same black boots she had on the day before, along with a golden necklace with a pendant shaped like the continent of Africa. Tahiry was holding her school bag behind her back and looked as if she was waiting for someone, Huey then poked Riley's shoulder to get his attention "I think she's waiting for us"

"More like waiting for yo' gay ass, anyway leggo" he said before walking towards her "AYO TI!"

Tahiry soon perked up and looked towards the two brothers, the same excited glint from yesterday appearing in her eyes. Still, she made sure to shoot Riley an exasperated look "Riley, didn't I say you guys can't call me Ti?"

"But Deja does!"

"She's my sister Riley, it's different..."

"Whatever, where is her ass anyway?"

Tahiry looked over at a bench and grimaced before pointing "she's over there with Cairo and Dousey..."

Riley looked back and saw Deja sitting with Cairo and a light skinned boy he didn't recognize, the boy had small dreads and was surprisingly tall, even sporting a little bit of facial hair, he had green eyes and freckles dotted all over his face. Not only was he an early bloomer, but he was a pretty boy too.

Yuck, this was who Deja hung with?

Speaking of Deja, it was clear by how she dressed today that she was the least girly of the two sisters. Deja wore a pair of oversized baggy ripped jeans with fishnet tights underneath, she wore a pair Fila sneakers and wore a Niké crop top hoodie, her hair was still the same and even her posture was a lot more boyish, with her legs slightly spread and her arms hanging between.

A real nigga, Riley thought.

Tahiry then let off a smile "so! Welcome to Tigerlily! It's certainly not the best school around but it's not the worst either!" she then looked down "If you don't mind, I could show you around, just asking again in case you changed your mind..."

Huey sighed, Tahiry's obvious shyness, was endearing as it could be (such as now) was rather worrying, considering he had said yes to being shown around twince and she still felt the need to ask again "I'm cool with being shown around Tahiry, there's no need to ask again"

Tahiry's posture straightened a bit "cool! Are you coming too Riley?"

"Nah" he shrugged with a wave of his hand "I know y'all finna third wheel me anyway, Imma just mingle and shit" Riley would have approached Deja, but he didn't really want to be around Cairo and the pretty boy Dousey, besides he could talk to her later.

Tahiry nodded "that's fine, I'll see you later" she then looked at Huey, she was tempted to pull him towards the school by the arm but thought that at this stage physical contact would be a bit much, so instead she pointed at it "let's go, I have a lot to say about the school!"

That's how the morning went, Tahiry showed Huey around as best as she could and Riley went on to talk to a few other students around the school in an attempt to avoid Deja and Cairo. Their first few lessons weren't anything to really talk about, they were average and Huey didn't really feel like he was learning anything, and Riley was too busy asserting himself as the designated class clown to care about what was being taught. It wasn't long until break came along and Huey had finally found his locker, the plan was to meet Tahiry in the library so they could get to know each other more and continue the tour of the school. Huey couldn't lie, Tahiry was a very good candidate of friendship, smart, woke and aware, if only he could shake that passiveness out of her so she reminded him less of _her_, then she'd be the perfect ally.

Huey turned around to walk off, only to find himself face to face with... a boy. This boy was most likely heavily racially ambiguous, as Huey couldn't pin point what he was. The boy looked about Huey's height and was dressed in the most obnoxious teenage boy clothing, from a bape hoodie to a supreme headband, Huey could already tell he was annoying just from looking at him "ayo so what's yo name?" The boy asked "you the new kid, yeah?"

"Huey Freeman" he said, attempting to walk away.

"Woah!" He said, stepping in front of him "hol' on nigga we need to talk"

_Nigga? are you even black to be saying nigga?_

Huey frowned "I don't know you, there's nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is nigga, lemme introduce myself" the boy leaned against the locker "I'm Kiren Bennet, you prolly heard of me, I'm kinda the boss nigga of Tigerlily"

"I've never heard of you"

"Whatever nigga, anyway I notice that you been gettin' real close with Tahiry, y'all dealin'?"

Huey tilted his head "what does that even mean?"

Kiren rolled his eyes "is she yo girl nigga!"

Huey felt his face go flat, _seriously?_ Was this what this was about?

"No, now let me go-"

"Hell nah nigga, I'm just trynna let yo ass know that that I'm trynna make Tahiry my squeeze, and you look like you finna get in my way! All I'm sayin' is she my future wifey and Ion really appreciate you gettin' all close with her and shit" Kiren then removed his hand from his pocket and placed it on Huey's shoulder "from nigga to nigga, Ion really care if you think she cute, most of these niggas do, but like don't get in my way, aight?"

Huey brushed his hand of his shoulder and shot him an annoyed look "Imma be one hunnid, I don't care about your romantic escapades with her, I'm only a friend and I certainly don't have feelings for no girl I met yesterday, now _move_" he said, pushing passed him.

Kiren scoffed "damn, sorry nigga, but eh Imma keep that in mind yeah?"

Huey ignored him, too annoyed and too focused on finding the library to care.

* * *

**_Ooooooh, looks like Huey's gonna have to deal with some annoying middle schoolers._**

**_What do y'all think of the Norwoods? I tried to differenciate them from the Freemans, for example, Tahiry is a lot nicer and less blunt than Huey and so on. Next chapter will focus a little bit more on Deja and Riley and how they find the school_**

**_Later hoes!_**


	3. Recess Recollection

**_Chapter three niggas!_****_!_**

* * *

It was break and Riley was bored, he had made a few friends in the past few hours, an asian boy called Kumal, two twins named Dequan and Treshawn, a dark skinned girl named Fatima and a light skinned girl named Emily.

Kumal was the first person Riley got cool with, Riley was the first to approach him during morning time just before their first classes, it turned out that the two of them both had a hatred for Cairo and bonded over that. Kumal was your typical class clown, always cracking jokes and pissing off the teachers, he was the one kid that was always selling stuff to the other kids like calculators, stationary and the occasional snacks here and there. He wasn't exactly gangsta, but he wasn't new to knocking out a disrespectful ass nigga either, and Riley respected that.

Next onto the twins, Kumal had introduced them to Riley and Riley already knew he was gonna fuck with Treshawn a lot more than Dequan. Treshawn off the bat exhibited a reckless and playful personality, he often got into trouble for the pranks he would pull and the things he would say. Dequan however came off as his rock, he was a lot more mature and seemed to be the person who stopped Treshawn from going through with a majority of his plans. They were both cool, but if he wanted to go through the full troublemaker experience he knew that Dequan would get in the way.

Then Fatima, Riley couldn't help but be reminded of Tahiry. Even though they didn't talk much, Riley could tell that from the way she spoke and the way people spoke of her that she was smart and respected around the school, instead of sticking her nose up in disdain at Riley's personality, Fatima smiled and waved at him only to introduce herself rather formally, usually girls like Fatima didn't interest Riley but this time he decided he'd make an exception for her and become her friend.

Then Emily, LOOOORD was she annoying. Riley was reminded or Deja, except if Deja was fake hood and tried to act gangsta despite being from the suburbs. Emily was born in some suburbian white neighborhood and moved to Chicago no less than about two years ago, so she wasn't from no hood. Her attitude was horrible, she wasn't even a funny kind of ghetto she was just ghetto, he could tell that her accent was forced and fake and the girl couldn't even use 'bet' and 'cap' right in a sentence. He would have completely avoided her if it wasn't for the fact that Fatima and Emily were somehow best friends.

Overall, Riley had met a colorful group of people, but right now he wanted to talk to Deja, it felt wrong to befriend her and make banter with her only to not talk the next day. The problem was however Deja and Cairo seemed to be pretty much besties, and they did everything together, not only that but from observing it seemed like Cairo's crew were just as irritating and unlikeable as he was. Riley didn't see how Deja wasn't able to notice how silly these punk ass niggas were, maybe they switched their attitudes when they were around her? Whatever it was, it prevented Riley from talking to his newfound friend and kindred spirit, and this annoyed him.

"Sup fam, wus good?"

Riley looked from his bench to who called out to him and saw Kumal sitting beside him "sup nigga, just chillin' and shit"

Kumal messed with his scruffy black hair and huffed "ayo, I know you new but you heard of Kiren Bennet?"

Riley tilted his head "nigga who?"

"A stupid ass fuckboy that's who" Kumal answered with a scowl "he really think he run shit just cuz his gay ass daddy buy him supreme" the asian boy then looked over at Riley "ain't yo brother gettin' kinda close to Tahiry?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He better watch out, Kiren likes her" Kumal scoffed "all because when he was being clowned when he first came here, she stook up for him and said sum like 'ion care if they mock you, I think you're pretty cute' and ever since that clown been trynna get with her, he even been threatenin' dudes that like her an all that"

Riley rolled his eyes "he sound like a bitch made ass nigga"

"He is, just warnin' you about what he's like in case he tries to start with you or sum, he always tries to get with or bully the new kids"

"I hope the nigga do try me, I'll whoop his fruity ass"

Kumal snorted "you betta!"

* * *

Huey had finally met with Tahiry in the school library, when he found her, he saw her wearing what he assumed where her reading glasses, she was currently reading _Noughts and Crosses by Malorie Blackman_. Huey let out a judgemental huff, he already wasn't a fan of fiction, let alone a story where roles are reversed and black people are oppressors and white people are the oppressed, only to tell the tragic story of an interracial couple that can't be together on some Romeo and Juliet type shit, and then the sequel has the typical brainwashed yet perfect mixed protagonist, maybe Huey was just overthinking it but he couldn't call himself a fan.

He approached her and noticed she had earbuds in, so she listened to music as she read...

Huey, not knowing the meaning of the word 'gentle', decided nudging her rather hard would be a good way to get her attention.

"AAAH!" she yelled, only to see Huey now sitting near her, Tahiry exhaled heavily and removed and earbud, pausing her music "Huey! Don't do that! You scared me!"

"I just wanted to get your attention"

"Then tap me!"

"I did tap you"

Tahiry blinked, not saying anything before shrugging it off "whatever, how were your first few lessons?"

"Trash"

"... I see" Tahiry looked down, Huey was so hard to start a conversation with! It was like trying to open a caged up metal door with passcodes for every lock! She hated initiating conversation because she often didn't know what to say, so him never saying anything made her feel rather weak.

"What you readin' that book for?" Huey suddenly said.

Tahiry perked "oh, I just like Malorie Blackman"

Huey rolled his eyes "that book is garbage"

Tahiry nervously looked at the book in her hand and sighed "the story is a little... problematic in hindsight, but it's best to always support black authors and publishers, we don't get enough credit or support as opposed to our mediocre white counterparts"

"We? You wanna be an author?"

Tahiry nodded "yeah, I wanna one day write books so young black girls like me can finally feel included in cool fantasy stories or dramatic highschool novels, instead of feeling like they're reading about the same white brunette with midlength hair in every book they pick up"

Huey nodded, even her biggest dream in life was rather endearing, Huey realized that despite having pretty much the same views, He was more for black power, such as overthrowing the white majority, rioting for rights, whilst Tahiry seemed to be more for black empowerment, wanting to make media for black kids to feel included, or having talks about the unfair treatment of black people. Funny, their goals seemed to match their personalities.

As always, Huey's mind started to wonder. Why was Tahiry so... endearing? She showed so much more confidence when she was at home with her sister and Granny, but in public she seemed much more meek and mild. He couldn't but look at her and take into account her features, Tahiry was a brown, almost dark skinned girl with a full head of large coily hair, unlike her sister (who wasn't even the type to show off when she dressed), Tahiry wore a lot more conservative clothing, he'd even go as far as to say she tried to make herself looks as cute and harmless as possible.

Huey grimaced, black girls were for whatever reason always faced with negative press from the world, they were treated as if they were crazy and violent animals, young black girls couldn't do anything remotely fashionable without being labelled as 'fast' and hypersexualized by those around them, if a black girl went missing, people were quick to say things like "she probably ran away!" or "she probably has a secret boyfriend!". When black girls were assulted, the blame was always put on them "she looks older anyway!" or "she probably started it!", if a black girl showed any sign of being confident within herself, she was mocked and told she had no reason to feel that way. It was as if they couldn't catch a break no matter what they did, the darker you were the worse you got it.

Huey then paused, what if the reason Tahiry behaved like this was to avoid being treated that way? What if she adopted a much more gentle attitude so people wouldn't label her as 'the ghetto angry black girl'? If that were the case, Huey didn't approve AT ALL, black people should not be forced to sanitize their personality and fit into what the white majority expects of them to deserve respect and their rights acknowledged, a super educated black person who spoke like a university professor as not somehow worth more and more deserving than a 'ghetto' black person from the hood, and the idea that they were and black people needed to conform to the white standard was one of the main reasons he hated Woodcrest.

You know, apart from Cindy McPhearson.

Huey had now made up his mind, similar to how he had tried so desperately hard to make her realize her self worth, he decided his next project was to break away Tahiry's passive shell and finally see the confident and abrasive activist he knew she could be, if she really was trying to conform, he needed to make her realize that she didn't need to, that her real self was the best her she could be.

Huey needed time to think of ways to do that, because unlike a certain someone Tahiry didn't deny her blackness, so he needed knew material. So instead, he asked a question that he wasn't even planning on asking "who's Kiren?"

"Kiren? Kiren Bennet?"

Huey nodded "mhm"

Tahiry smiled, Huey swore he cold see a soft glow about her "just a friend, he's really nice"

_Nice? That nigga tried to threaten me _"what's your relationship like?"

Tahiry squinted her eyes, which looked rather comical with her thick reading glasses "what's with this sudden interrogation?"

"Just curious" was all Huey responded with.

"Well, we're just friends, he can be a little over the top at times but he's nice once you get to know him"

Huey snorted "I'm pretty sure he likes you"

"Me? What... pffft..." Tahiry placed a hand on her cheek and looked away "naaah, he wouldn't like me, I'm not his type..."

"He has a type?"

"Yeah..."

"What's his type?"

"Oh you know..." Tahiry rubbed her arm anxiously "the type of girls who... start early..."

"Start early?"

"You know... the ones who do those kinda things..."

"You really need to be more specific"

Although he was acting oblivious, Huey knew exactly what she meant, he just found humor in how flustered she was getting and how difficult she was finding it to talk about these things.

If Tahiry was pale, she was sure she would have been red by now "the kinda girls that do things like... uh... sex and stuff..."

After about three seconds, Huey did something that many thought he hadn't the ability to do.

He laughed, extremely loudly.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Tahiry frowned.

"S-Sorry, it's just" when Huey had finally calmed down, he continued "the way you said it 'sex and stuff..." you were SO humiliated, I'm sorry but it was funny, really funny"

Despite being embarrassed, Tahiry was elated. She had managed to make Huey laugh, it may not have been on purpose, but she did! She managed to barely break that caged metal door that was Huey's personality! This was a win in her book.

"Anyway, why do you care about Kiren so much?"

Huey would have told her the truth, but he could tell that the two were probably close friends, and he wasn't up for ruining a friendship.

"No reason, just heard about him is all"

* * *

Kiren was pissed off.

When he first came to Tigerlily middle school, the other kids harped on him for being reserved and quiet, his parents had been going through a rather rough custody battle and the stress got to him so bad that he decided that he wasn't up for being open and friendly. This caused him to be harassed and tormented by the other students almost daily, that was until one day, she got involved.

Tahiry... his beautiful guardian angel. He already knew of her, she could even be labelled as popular, Tahiry was the head of both the book club and the debate club, she was often the one to help run school activities, she was known for always being nice, and also she was very pretty.

She had jumped in and kicked one of the boys off him and threatened to beat them up once, report them and beat them up a second time if they ever harassed him again. He remembered how they ran away almost instantly, and how she helped him up and when he started berating himself she said that sentence he would never forget:

_"Nah don't listen to 'em" she said, her usual professional way of speaking being replaced by what he assumed was her actual accent, probably out of anger "ion care what they said about you, you're cute, much cuter than they could ever be"_

Kiren took those words to heart, and from that day forward he decided that he wanted Tahiry. After that summer break he came back in designer clothing with boosted confidence, his much richer father won the custody battle and the old man was willing to get his son anything he wanted. Kiren's whole attitude changed, he started acting like hot shit because he fully believed he was hot shit, and guess what? It wasn't long until these peasants bowed down to him and treated him like the king of the school.

As Kiren grew older, his hormones began changing and so did his feelings for Tahiry.

Now, Kiren wasn't new to sex, not at all. He didn't really see the big deal in having sex young, he knew bitches who got pregnant much younger, if some chick was willing to get on her knees and suck his dick then why not let her? Plus he was fifteen now, so he wasn't even all that young.

The problem was, whenever he was with these girls he couldn't shake images of Tahiry out of his head, and she knew about his sexcapades and her only request was for him to keep himself safe and protected, other than that she seemed to not care.

His hormones wouldn't give him a break, he started seeing her differently, before he thought she was just a really cute and really nice girl, but now his eyes were wondering to other places. Maybe he was the only one who noticed (though he knew he wasn't), but Tahiry developed a little earlier than her peers, she wasn't super curvy or super womanly looking by any means, but to say she had a lot more going on for than most girls in her grade was understatement.

She was starting to go from really cute to really hot to him, whenever she was around, he couldn't help but undress her with his eyes, whenever he was with another girl or going solo he always thought of her, it was so extreme that one time he moaned her name when he was with his current girlfriend at the time, which almost started a mess that would have been impossible to come back from. He often dreamt about her, he thought of her undressing, in scantily clad clothing, saying and doing things that were very much out of her character, he LIVED whenever she wore shorts or an oddly short skirt to school.

Basically, he thought of every immoral and perverted thing you could think of another person.

Soon Kiren decided he had to have Tahiry, he not only wanted to date her and call her his, he also wanted to embrace her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to whisper sweet nothings into her ear and hear her moan his name, he wanted to pin her against a wall in his room and slide her clothes off and-

Yeah, you get the picture.

Was it creepy? Probably, but Kiren didn't care, half of these dudes wanted to do the same exact thing, he wasn't stupid, he knew that a lot of the guys in school thought Tahiry and Deja were cute (Tahiry more so because she SEEMED less dominating than Deja personality wise) and their names were often brought up when then discussion came to cutest girls in school or something. However, luckily the same guys didn't pursue her because Tahiry was a very solitary girl who wouldn't speak to people she didn't know, so the guys wouldn't try and get with a girl they knew nothing about.

Also, Kiren threatened them and made them feel too scared to ask her out.

Both were factors.

Kiren soon realized that even if they got together, Tahiry probably wouldn't want to sleep with him, she seemed like the type to want to wait until she's of age or even worse... until marriage. Yuck. It was all cool, once she got a taste of heaven from Kiren she'd be so addicted that she wouldn't be able to go more than a day without it.

Kiren was SURE that he and Tahiry were at that point where he could finally ask her out and finally do the things that he had always wanted to do to her when HE just had to pop into her life.

_Huey Freeman._

Tahiry often spoke of him, apparently he was some black activist or whatever who made a name for himself for being pretty extremist with his views. Kiren didn't care, he was just some weird kid living in the suburbs, there was nothing for him to be intimidated by, right?

Wrong.

There he sat, at a table in the library with the love of his life, chatting and laughing with her like they had been best friends for life.

Kiren was pissed off.

He couldn't believe that he now had competition for Tahiry, this Huey bastard didn't seem fazed by Kiren's threats and was still getting close to Tahiry like it wasn't anything, he wasn't going to stand for it, he wasn't going to lose Tahiry, he wasn't going to lose the one girl he loved most.

Especially not to some fake ass nappy headed activist.

* * *

Riley and Kumal were roaming the school field when they saw Deja sitting on her own.

Deja was pretty heated, she had seen Riley around school all day and he hadn't even bothered to wave at her, she knew that him and Cairo had some kind of beef going on, but she didn't appreciate being ghosted just because of some boy drama she had nothing to do with. All day she had been talking with Cairo and Dousey and a few of her other squad members, but it got boring after a while, she wanted to talk to Riley but it was obvious that he didn't want to talk to her.

Riley, seeing that she was finally away from that Cairo nigga, approached Deja with a smile "Ayo Deezy-"

"Fuck you nigga" she spat almost instantly.

Riley reeled back, trying not to snap at Kumal whom was laughing his ass of "damn, fuck I do?"

"So you just gon' ghost a nigga all day? You ain't even wave at a nigga? Bruh, you fuckin dogged me bro!" she yelled.

"First of all, it's only recess so it ain't been all day, second of all you was hangin' with Cairo's ass! And you know ion fuck with him! Fuck was I sposed to do?"

"Ion know, maybe wave at least!?"

"Why ain't you wave?"

"CUZ YOU DIDN'T NIGGA DAMN!" she said in a rather scary tone one that, Riley couldn't lie, slightly spooked him "I thought you ain't fuck with me no more so I didn't wave"

Riley sighed, no matter how gangsta she was, Deja was still a girl so she still did that weird mood swing shit "aight aight I'm sorry, I just didn't wanna be around Cairo, I ain't know it would piss you off like that"

"Well..." Deja began, "I guess I forgive yo ass, but don't do that shit again! I really thought I lost a cool ass friend and shit..."

"Damn bitch over a wave?" Riley smirked.

"Who you callin' a bitch!?"

"You bitch!"

"Nigga shut you gay ass up, that's why you ain't got a dad!"

"Bitch you ain't got no dad neither!"

"Aight!? Yo point!?"

The two, although saying nasty things about each other, were laughing through the whole ordeal.

Kumal just watched and sighed "yup, one day they gon' end up fuckin' one day, I can tell"

* * *

**_me: this chapter is gonna be Riley and Deja focused_**

**_also me: heres more Huey and Tahiry exposition_**

**_Now, romance is gonna be a bit of a black sheep for me, although it seems like I'm setting it up rn, I actually dont know is I want to get both the Norwoods and the Freemans together, so other than come characters crushing on other character (for example Kiren liking Tahiry) dont you worry about romance because for now imma focus on developing their friendship, romance might come later on but with who idk_**

**_Next chapter we meet two familiar characters from the Boondocks comic series, can you guess who?_**

**_P.S: did I make Kiren creepy enough? I based him off of most of the bum ass niggas in my school and the shit they say that creeps me the fuck out lma_****_o_**


	4. Double Trouble

**_It's ya bitch Ebony here wit Chapter 4!!!!!_**

* * *

Huey was in History, and he wasn't happy. They were learning about slavery and civil rights, something he knew all too much about, and his history teacher as being so... coonish. His teacher, a short light skinned woman named Ms. Day, was saying things like "keep in mind, this was how they thought back then" or "this was their mentality back then! Things were different" and he was sick of hearing it. Nothing was different, white people were still racist, black people were still oppressed and slavery still existed, it was just protected under legal loopholes. He looked over at Tahiry, who sat at the other end of class, she didn't seem to care about their teacher's shenanigans because she looked to be rather engrossed in an E-Book she was reading on her phone.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Day snapped "Miss Norwood, is that your phone I see?"

Tahiry shot up, sliding her phone behind her school bag "n-no ma'am, it wasn't..."

"Hand it over" Mrs. Day huffed, walking towards Tahiry's table.

"But-"

"Hand it over"

Huey watched the scene and couldn't help but feel a little bad for her, sure it was stupid for her to use her phone in class, but he simply didn't like this lady enough to let her take his aquaintence-almost-friend's phone "Mrs. Day, may I ask you a question?"

"Later Huey, I need to deal with-"

"Why are you such a garbage teacher?"

Almost instantly, the woman turned around to look at the boy, her eye twitching with quite a bit of anger in her eyes "excuse me young man?"

"I don't need to repeat myself, I know you heard me"

Mrs. Day crossed her arms "who do you think you are?"

"who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"I think you're a shitty teacher"

A wave of giggles could be heard throughout the classroom, causing Mrs. Day to turn slightly red "get out of my class! I'm sending an email to the AP, you are dismissed from the class for the rest of the day!"

"If you say so ma'am"

When Huey stood up, he looked over at Tahiry, who simpled mouthed 'thank you' with the smile and a thumbs up.

* * *

Riley was in Geography, and he was very bored. He didn't get it, why did he need to learn geography? When was he gonna use it in real life? Even more so, why the fuck did he have to sit right next to Emily? Deja sat at the very back of the classroom and was currently taking a very deep nap, Kumal wasn't in this class, the twins sat in the middle of the class and were giggling about whatever the fuck, and Fatima sat at the very front of the class and was contributing the most out of everyone like the nerd she was.

"So" Emily smacked, continuing whatever she was saying "I remember being all like 'who the fuck is you talkin too?' and she was all like 'you bitch' and on God I woulda beat her ass"

"On God I never asked" Riley muttered, already sick of hearing her grating voice.

Emily kissed her teeth "boy shut up, anyway so basically what happened next was..." Riley ended up blocking out everything she was saying, how had his geography teacher not stopped the bitch? Then again, he was a soft ass white man so maybe he was scared. It was only the first day and Riley got bored of this new school, it wasn't as ratchet as he thought it would be and nobody was fighting or comitting crimes, it was filled with unfunny ass class clowns and annoying ass broads, other than his new friends (exclusing Emily).

So Riley needed to establish himself as the boss nigga.

He started by throwing paper balls around the class at other kids, they shot him dirty looks and such but Riley could care less, he found humor in their anger.

"Hey!" his nerd ass teacher yelled "stop that Freeman! That is your first formal warning!"

"Nigga suck my dick!" he said, which caused a few students to start laughing, whilst a few others held in their laughter, he did noticed that Fatima on the other hand didn't look amused in the slightest.

The fuck? I thought she wasn't stuck up or nun...

"Mr. Freeman! That is a teachers detention, see me after class-"

"Sorry sir, lemme repeat myself for ya..." Riley then stood up on his chair "SUCK MY MOTHERFUCKIN' DICK NIGGAAAAAAA!"

"THAT'S IT!" his teacher screeched "GET OUT! I'M CALLING THE AP!"

Riley stood up, shrugging "aight, Imma step out" he said, looking around. Emily's chickenhead ass was cackling like a whole witch, Deja was still asleep (even through all the noise), but Fatima gave him an odd look. As he walked passed, she held up a sheet of paper that she wrote something on.

_I know we only just met, but I expected better from you._

The hell?

* * *

History was now over and Tahiry sat in the lunch hall, alone. She usually say with her friends (and by friends, she meant cheerleaders who she was friendly with) but she felt like waiting, Huey had been picked up by the AP (Assistant Principle) which meant he probably had a whole hour and a half detention after school today, on his first day, all to protect her from getting her phone taken.

This made her feel guilty.

She had gotten Huey into trouble, and this made her feel even lower than she would if this were anybody else, she was poking at her lunch, mainly because the school's vegetarian and or vegan options were absolutely disgusting. She really needed to start making her own food and bringing it.

Before she could wallow in her own self pity for any longer she was joined by Kiren, the boy sat beside her and leaned on his arm "Ti! How are ya?"

Kiren watched as she sadly picked at her lunch, despite being taken aback by her sad expression, he couldn't help but take in how she looked today properly. Tahiry always dressed girlishly and cute, but today she looked extra cute. He liked how flowey her checkered dress looked on her, and how her white cardigan fit on it. He found an erotic pleasure in watching how her stockings fit her legs, if he remembered correctly Tahiry did soccer, so she was pretty fit.

Kiren almost closed his eyes, he was beginning to imagine how she looked when she took off her-

"Oh, hey Kiren" Tahiry responded "I'm fine..."

Kiren frowned "no you aren't, wassup?"

Tahiry slumped back "sorry it's just... I was using my phone in class and... I ended up getting Huey in trouble!"

It was a good thing that Kiren's hand was under the table, because if not then Tahiry would have seen him clench his hand into a tight fist, now why did she have to go ahead and mention his name? He hated that nigga, despised him in fact, and now she was worrying over him? Nah, he was overstepping so many boundaries.

"Well, you didn't mean to, I'm sure all ya gotta do is say sorry and he'll forgive ya"

"You're right..."

Kiren smiled and gave Tahiry a soft hug, to which she happily recipocated.

"So... did you do the music homework" Kiren asked, causing a sigh from Tahiry.

* * *

Huey had finally been let out of the AP's office, and after a lengthy debate with the older woman, they had settled on giving him a forty-five minute detention after school instead of the full hour and a half, due to it being his first day. First Huey went to the library in an attempt to find Tahiry, but she wasn't there, which confused him at first. He then remembered it was lunch "she's probably eating" he mumbled, turning around from the library doors and walking towards what he assumed was the cafeteria.

"Ayo, is that really him?"

"The hell you think!? Who else do you know with that big ass afro!?"

Huey kept walking, he assumed that the voices belonged to either Cairo or Kiren's entourage, and after already getting into trouble for simply speaking the truth about his garbage history teacher, he didn't want to get into an inevitabpe altercation with them. Therefore, Huey tried his very best to ignore the boys.

"Do we go up to him? Is now a good time?"

"Ion know bruh, maybe we should just scope him out a lil' more"

_Scope me out? Are they stalking me for infor?_

Huey kept walking, but the boys wouldn't stop following him.

"It's been a while bro, we should step back..."

"Nah cuz! We gon' approach him and ish, we ain't nah cowards!"

_Then why won't you face me? Pussies._

"I don't know... I just don't wanna start anything"

"Well yous scary then"

Huey was beginning to get annoyed with them following him, so he turned around and quickly snapped.

**_"What?"_**

Instead of seeing two random boys dressed in ugly and probably fake designer, he saw two boys that he honestly never thought he would see ever again. The first boy was an asian boy with a pair of headphones in, the boy wore a simple blue hoodie on with matching bottoms and a pair of Jordans, the one next to him was a dark skinned boy with dreads and a knowing smile, the boy wore a plain white shirt with a pair of jeans and slides, he had two wristbands on that were colored to resemble the jamaican flag and had one peirced ear.

For the first time in a whole, Huey almost smiled.

"Hiro? Ceasar?"

The asian boy, Hiro Otomo gave a wave whilst the black boy, Micheal Ceasar, pulled Huey into a tight hug "Hell yeah it's us bruh! Why you ain't tell us you was back!? We was arguin' for about whether or not it was you or not!"

"I didn't know you guys came to this school-"

"Especially since you didn't even warn us that you were moving" Hiro snorted "you just kinda up and left without even so much as a goodbye"

"I didn't have a choice-"

"Well anyway, Cairo been such a hoe lately, he think just cuz he friends with that one chick he hard now" Ceaser spat.

Huey placed his hands up "y'all, slow down, I can't answer so many statements and questions at once"

"Who cares about that bruh! You here and we missed you!"

Despite still feeling the whiplash of seeing them again after so long, Huey couldn't help but feel elated at the sight of his two best friends. Hiro and Ceasar had been Huey's friends for years when he lived in Chicago all those years ago, along with Cairo (before Cairo decided that he hated him) they were the only few people who understood Huey's plights and his goals in the world, they supported Huey no matter what he said and did and were the main ones helping him go through with all of his plans. When Huey was told he was moving away, he was absolutely crushed that he couldn't at least say goodbye to his close friends, and by the time they found out that Huey had moved to Woodcrest it was too late.

That didn't matter though, because here they were, together once again.

The three decided they would walk to the cafeteria together, and would catch up as they did so. They talked about many things, how things had been in Chicago when Huey left, what life was like in Woodcrest, whether or not Hiro was still making music and such. Huey hadn't had a conversation that nice in a while, however things got rather heavy when the topic of Granddad was brought up.

"Damn..." Ceasar sighed "Big Rob died?"

Huey nodded "yeah, that's why we had to move back here in the first place, to live with our aunt"

"Yo, that sucks big time..." Hiro said quietly "I'm sorry for your loss Huey, Robert was a good man"

"I'm fine I just..." Huey went quiet for a bit, and Ceasar was going to reassure him that he didn't have to continue, that was until he spoke up again "I don't really know how to feel, I mean I'm sad of course, but I can't bring myself to cry about it... does that make me a bad person? For lacking empathy?"

Although it may seem out of character for those who didn't know him very well, Huey had always been a little self concious about his ability to feel for others, Ceasar and Hiro knew this. He had a habit of often hurting others with his words, simply because he was blunt, and when he tried to feel sorry for his actions, he just couldn't do it. He didn't feel really bad about this lack of empathy until he grew older and saw how much this type of behavior was shunned by others, and although Huey was probably the last person to let other people's opinions affect him, it still managed to get to him. Was he a bad person for not crying over Granddad like most did? He was mourning, he did miss him, but for some reason the tears just wouldn't fall, was that wrong?

Hiro was quick to put a hand on his friend's shoulder "it's okay Huey, you're not a bad person at all, lacking empathy is a really common thing that a lot of people have, whether it's because of their personality or some kind of psychological issue, it's more normal than you may think"

"Yeah! And even if it's just because of yo personality, that don't make you a bad person! It ain't easy to feel hyper sad over everything!" Ceasar followed up with a thumbs up.

Hiro nodded "exactly, you're still mourning, just not in the same way everyone else is, empathy isn't an easy thing to feel and contrary to what many twitter activists my say, you're not an inherently bad person for not feeling an emotional connection to everything that happens"

"Yeah, what he said!"

Huey looked at the two, and for a second he felt an extreme feeling of gratitude that the two went to Tigerlily, they were probably the only two in his life currently that really understood him. Carrie was nice but she was still getting used to the boys, Tahiry would be too busy trying to appease him rather than being honest with him, Riley would make fun of him and call him a 'gay ass nigga' and Deja wouldn't give a damn. These two on the other hand were different, they knew Huey, they were the only ones to see him at his lowest points, and they were the only ones that could pick him up from them.

"Thanks guys, genuinely" Huey responded with what almost resembled a smile, he then sighed a sigh of relief when he saw the cafeteria "have you guys seen Tahiry?"

Caesar raised a brow "you hang with her?"

Huey was confused by this, she seemed like the type that would get along with them "you don't?"

"And risk dealin' with Kiren's annoyin' ass? Hell nah" Ceasar snorted.

"Shut up" Huey scoffed before walking into the lunch hall. He scanned the room, the hall was filled with kids screaming, running around, messing about and chatting. After a few seconds, he finally came across a duo of big and fluffy bunches held back with red ribbons, but he felt his mood fall when he saw the annoying hypebeast beside her. Huey wasn't no Riley, he wouldn't avoid Tahiry simply because she hung out with Kiren, and plus she did say he was nice once you got to know with him.

Huey walked up to her and waved "Hey Tahiry"

Tahiry perked up and smiled, that excited twinkle returning to her eyes "oh, Huey! Hi! Sorry for getting you in trouble..."

"It's cool, I did it on my own accord"

Tahiry grinned happily, before turning her attention to the two boys beside him "oh, Hiro and Micheal right?"

Ceasar nodded "it's cool, call me Ceasar"

The two boys sat down, but they couldn't help but notice the level of animosity between Kiren and Huey.

Lord, this was going to be one long lunch break.

* * *

Riley had finally been let out of the AP's office, he didn't know Huey was there, considering different grades had different APs, Huey was most likely in a different room around the building. Unlike his brother, Riley had cursed and purposely insulted his teacher using crude and disrespectful language, so he had to serve the full hour and a half detention, which got him really heated. It was his first day, couldn't they be a little more lenient with him?

Stepping out of the AP's office begrugingly, he went outside to the field, not wanting to get any lunch today. He roamed around before seeing the group he had befriended earlier today sitting under a tree, chatting and finishing homework and such. "Sup niggas" Riley greeted with a wave.

Treshawn looked up and smiled "ayo Reezy, I heard you got yo'self a detention on yo first day, and you cussed out Mr. Greenman, maaan!"

Emily nodded "Yuh! mans was all like 'suck my motherfuckin dick NIGGAAAAAA!' shit was funny as!"

Riley chuckled "Ion like that nigga, I just felt like fuckin' with his class and all that"

Kumal "and now you got yo ass a detention, so enjoy spendin and hour and a half of yo life here after school"

"And you think I'm goin'?"

"Would you rather be suspended for a week and have that on your record?"

They stopped laughing when they heard Fatima say that, when she saw how they were all staring at her she simply muttered a quiet "sorry".

When Riley sat down on the grass, he looked over at Fatima "damn, fuck is yo problem? You been all mad and shit since class"

"Because I think you're smarter than that Riley" she then looked up from her homework "yeah you're a naturally abrasive guy, but you need to understand that behavior like what you displayed today was both unessecary and stupid"

Riley frowned "fuck you gettin mad at me fo? Treshawn be doin' the same shit!"

"Yeah but unlike you I have no faith in Treshawn's future"

Dequan snorted whilst Treshawn huffed "HEY!"

Riley looked away "aight aight I'm sorry, damn..."

Fatima shrugged, going back to her homework. "Anyway" Riley started "where's Deja?"

"Ion know" Kumal said "she be disappearing during lunch and shit, she could be anywhere"

"Yeah, that girl don't know how to stay in one place" Dequan smirked.

"At least she ain't hangin' with Cairo bum ass"

Treshawn laughed "damn nigga, she yo girl or sum? You so mad that she hangin' with another nigga?"

Riley rolled his eyes "nah, Cairo's a bitch that's why I'm mad"

"Aight then, stay jealous"

After Treshawn said that, it devolved into a long argument that the group found entertaining.

* * *

Tahiry had to be one of the densest people alive, because that was her only excuse for not sensing the level of tension at the lunch table. Kiren and Huey were glaring at each other, Kiren had an arm around around her and Huey looked twenty seconds aways from slapping it off of him. Not out of jealousy, he simply didn't trust Kiren, as much as he wanted to believe he was just a boy with a crush, something about his motives didn't seem so pure. Kiren gave him really bad vibes, and he was worried as to what would happen to Tahiry if he got her fully in his grasp, he could tell the other boy was either heavily creepy or perverted.

Kiren in the hand was seething, why was Huey here!? He'd only been going to this school for about five hours and he was already sick of his presence, why wouldn't the bastard just disappear!?

"So Huey, what's your deal with Mrs. Day?"

Huey looked up "she's a garbage teacher"

"I feel like there's more to it than that though..."

Huey sighed "I hate how she handles things like racism and such, she acts like it was sooo long ago, and she acts like slavery is dead"

"it _is_ dead though"

Huey quickly snapped his head to the person who said that, who of course had to be Kiren. Ceasar and Hiro looked at each other, this wasn't good "what do you mean it is dead?"

"I mean, ain't nobody got slaves, and racism ain't as bad as it was back then and stuff, so yeah"

_You stupid motherfu-_

"No it's not, racism is still as alive and thriving, as is slavery"

Kiren squinted his eyes "please tell me who the fuck is owning slaves in this day and age"

"Pretty much every big name corporation out right now"

"You mean to say uh, Gucci got slaves?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, those workers get payed like ninety cents an hour"

"Okay? They're still getting payed, slaves don't get payed"

Huey looked flaberghasted "you do realize that most slaves did in fact get payed? The point was they were payed barely anything and they were owned by their slave masters"

"Aight? But them poor workers ain't bein' owned by nobody, they just poor, not slaves"

Huey raised a hand "whatever, this is a black people discussion anyway"

"But I'm black?"

"Noooo you ain't"

Tahiry was currently stuck in the middle of the argument and felt very awkward, interesting discussion or not, she wanted it to end "okay, Huey, Kiren is mixed-"

_Heh, barely._

"Meaning he can identify with his black side, whether you agree or not-"

_You can't really think that, do you?_

"And Kiren, what's happening to those impoverished workers _is_ slavery, but it manages to barely pass the legal line based on loopholes and bs regulations, and the fact that you don't realize that proves that it's working to their advantage"

"But-"

"No buts, now can you please stop arguing?"

The boys both released reluctant grunts of agreement, then the bell rang "well, it's time for me to get to Media, I'll see you two later..." Tahiry was now feeling a little, she was willing to say that Kiren was one of her best friends, but his opinions on things were very... bad. To see both Huey and Kiren arguing with such anger towards each other was pretty hurtful, she wanted to be close with both of them, and didn't want to have to push one or the other away.

The two boys stood up, shooting each other a quick glare before walking off. Hiro and Ceasar quickly followed behind Huey "ayo bruh! What's yo beef with Kiren? You know each other?"

Huey kept walking to his next class "I just don't like him"

* * *

Riley sat with his newfound friends, laughing and chatting about anything that came to mind "yo" Riley began "we need to come up with a name for ourselves or sum, this squad, including Deja, needs a name"

"How about somethin' like 'Killa Money Shmurda?" Emily blurted.

Dequan cringed "absolutely not"

Treshawn giggled "that has the same initials as Kill My Self"

Emily stuck her tongue out "boy, shut up"

"I got one" Kumal smirked "how about, _Renegades?"_

Riley's eyes went wide "yoooo, that goes hard, like, real hard my nigga!"

"Renegade... The Renegades..." Treshawn nodded "I fucks with that, I really fucks with that!"

"Yeeeaaah, that goes dumb hard!" Riley clapped "that's a cool ass name Kumal!"

Kumal got up and did a fake bow "thank you, thank you, I do try my dears"

Just before they could praise him any further and gas up their new name, the bell rang "aw fuck" Riley groaned, he had French now.

"Well, I guess Renegade's gotta go now homies, I'll see y'all later" Dequan said.

Riley stood up and waved at them, before he walked off, he saw Deja talking to someone in the distance. She looked angry and this... male? Looked a lot taller than her, he wanted to get involved but he was fearful of angering her again, when he looked back, they were both gone.

What the fuck?

* * *

**_MORE EXPOSITION_**

**_This chapter was p boring but I swear the next one will be more interesting skdksmsn_**

**_How will Carrie react to the Freeman's getting in trouble on the first day? Will Kiren and Huey kill each other before the day ends? Who was the person Deja was talking to? What do you think of the name Renegades?_**

**_All will be discovered on the next (chapter) episode of Dragon Ball Perspective!_**

**_*Cool guitar rift plays*_**


	5. The Not-So-Thrilling End to the Day

**_CHA-CHA-CHAPTER 5 NIGGGGAAAAAS!_**

**_Sorry for how long this took to release! The original file deleted and I got so burnt out emotionally from both that and current event that I just couldnt bring myself to write, but im back now!!!!_**

**_LET'S FUCKIN GOOOOOO!_**

* * *

If there was one thing Tahiry kept in mind during this school year, it was that she had to prepare for highschool. She, along with the other students in her grade, where in their last year of middle school, not only that, but Tahiry would be turning fifteen rather soon. Overall, she had to soon grow up, because the world wasn't going to wait for her to. Yes, this was not exactly the happiest outlook to have, but she'd rather think like that than live in a fantasy world like Deja did.

The brownskin girl sat by her desk, taking notes as her media lesson dragged on. She groaned, Tahiry hated media, it was too long and touch by a boring teacher, but it was either that or triple science, so she just accepted the boring lessons as a given and pushed herself through. Half way through the almost insultingly long lesson, her mind began drifting to how the day had went. She had attended her first day alongside Huey Freeman (her idol), gotten him into trouble, and potentially started some tension between him and one of her best friends. It was as if this day couldn't decide if it wanted to be a good or a bad day. She hated flip flop days like this, either be good or bad, don't be both, that's just confusing.

On the topic of Huey and Kiren, she began thinking of what Huey had said in the library. In the midst of her being joyful due to making him laugh, she seemed to gloss over the fact that he had flat out said that Kiren liked her. Did he? Tahiry wasn't sure if she believed it, like she said earlier Kiren was into fast girls, the type that had sex young and all that other stuff, Tahiry wasn't like that, so he couldn't be into her. However, what if he was? What if, regardless of her clear differences to his exes, Kiren liked her? Well, objectively he was rather attractive, and Tahiry would be lying if she said she never found herself looking over at him with intrigue during gym class, but other than that she was unsure if there were any actual romantic feelings there.

If he asked her out, what would she say?

she groaned, tugging on her two large puffs in aggitation, why were boys so complicated!? First Huey and his caged metal padlock heart, then Kiren and his apparent feelings towards her! Tahiry couldn't wait for highschool, maybe she'd finally be rid of all of this needless confusion and distraction.

Soon, the bell eventually rung, signifying it was time for the final lesson of the day, Gym. Tahiry got up, grabbed her bag and quickly beelined for the door. She was actually rather excited for gym, she heard they were doing soccor that day, which was her favorite sport. As she walked down, the hall, she was approached by a girl. This girl was really pretty, she was a biracial girl with her her dark brown hair braided in singles, she had dark brown eyes and a broad nose with average sized lips. Tahiry recognized her, it was Zonnique Samuels, one of the cheerleaders she hung out with occasionally.

"Oh, Hey Zonnie"

Zonnique grinned "aye Ti, why you goin' so damn fast? Yo' ass actin' like we finna get bombed or sumn, everythin' good?"

"Nah, I'm fine, just... stressed and allat, ya know?"

"I get it" she said with a shrug, walking beside her "yo' future baby daddy goes here now, so you wanna impress him and stuff"

Tahiry groaned "I'm gettin' sick of y'all actin' like I wanna get with Huey, I just respect him and stuff, it feels real condescending..."

"Sounds like denial, but anyway, you heard? Apparently an opp was spotted at lunch"

Tahiry turned to face Zonnique, her eyes lighting with sudden interest "an... opp?"

Zonnique stretched "yeah, some bum Downsent Middle School kid was spotted, errybody saw the uniform and what not"

The darker girl frowned, before exhaling heavily. The last time Downsent came to Tigerlily, shots were fired. Granted, they were all either BB Guns or waterguns filled with sticky liquid, but still. Downsent and Tigerlily have had been beefing since forever, no one even knows why, they just do.

"Well, hopefully nothing comes from it, I ain't gon' wanna have to wash sticky juice from my hair again" she simply said, causing Zonnique to laugh. The two continued to talk, before finally reaching the girls' dressing room. Tahiry placed her bag down and immediately began undressing, as she changed into her gym clothes, she began listening in on conversations happening around her. Suddenly, she heard a name she recognized.

"Girl, I think his name Huey, the one with the 'fro?"

"Yes- lawd... he's already cute, what's he gon' look like when puberty really hits?"

"He gon' be like Dousey, just fine"

Tahiry rolled her eyes, to her Dousey wasn't that cute, he was only lightskin with green eyes, as for them mentioning Huey she... didn't care. She probably should have, but Huey wasn't her boyfriend, and she didn't have any romantic feelings towards him, so as far as she was concerned, these girls could swoon all they wanted.

"Poor Lakiesha, you know Kiren done played her like a fiddle"

Tahiry heard the other girl scoff "nah, she stupid, fuck is you givin yo' virginity to a bum like Kiren? Bro can't pick a race and you expect him to pick one girl?"

_Okay, that was pretty funny._

"On God I think Tahiry is the only girl Kiren respects, and he ain't even tried to shoot his shot yet"

"Word! Maybe he testin' the waters, like, sampling other females first"

"Nah, she ain't seem like his type"

"Girl you right, she's so pretty though, she deserves better"

As she put in her shirt, Tahiry put a hand to her cheek, aw, they thought she was pretty? Well, that certainly felt nice to hear, especially after the complaining streak she was on today.

"I wanna see her and the new boy together, apparently they friends, and they both cute"

"Nah, you know that kid Cairo?"

"Ew! ain't he a first year? Ma that's gross, we basically highschoolers"

"Damn, I'm just playin' man! and nah he in our year"

"Yet he trynna get with Tahiry's sister, a first year? Ghetto, mad ghetto"

Before the girls could even finish, their gym teacher had ushered them all outside, giving Tahiry the time to think over what was said. Cairo wasn't really trying to get with Deja? Sure he was a little possessive, but it never looked or seemed romantic, if anything it was as if he didn't want his best friend to leave and or abandon him.

_Sorta like Huey did?_

Tahiry was about to go off on herself mentally for thinking that, but felt another emotion overtake her. Sure, she was upset about Kiren and Huey arguing, she was confused about all the he said she said and she was sort of annoyed with how complicated men were as a gender. However, she was happy knowing that through all of this she was right about one thing.

Today was soccor day.

* * *

"I really don't fuck with him"

It was gym, and whilst the girls were using the indoor basketball court today, the boys were forced to run laps outside. Well, most of the boys. Kiren and his group were sitting by the bench in the field, refusing to take part in such peasantry. I mean, it was blazing hot and they were running? Hell no, absolutely not.

Kiren was sitting in the middle of hs group, glaring as a certain large afro having boy ran around the field effortlessly, Huey seemed to he doing a lot better than the other boys, Tahiry had once told him that not only was the dude technically a whole terrorist, but he was apparently a martial arts prodigy, at first, Kiren didn't believe a word she was saying, but seeing he had ran about thirty six laps so far and had yet to even pause for a drink, maybe she was telling the truth.

The biracial boy then scoffed, resting his head on his hand "I really don't fuck with that nigga"

One of his boys, Joshua, scoffed "for real? He's only been here for a day big homie" Joshua was a pale skinned mixed boy with very losely curled long hair, he had a face full of freckles, small features and grey eyes "what could he have done to make you hate him so much?"

"He's just annoyin' man, and his ass won't stop fuckin' wit' Ti, which is pissin' me off" he spat. Kiren didn't like how... brave Huey was, he was the only kid who didn't listen to him when he told him to back up, if anything, that musty nigga challenged him, the nerve! Kiren should have smacked his dumbass right there, but something told him to just be classy about it, and that he did by simply walking away, still, it annoyed him.

Another boy, a darkskin boy named Jaden, frowned "So, he trynna get buck? That's outta line" Jaden was a little shorter than Kiren, and had his hair in locs, similar to someone like Ceasar.

"Hell yeah it's outta line! We gotta jump him!" yelled a brownskin boy with a short buzzcut hightop named Lucas.

The only ones who weren't on board were Joshua and the last boy. The last boy was around Jaden's shade, although he had small patches on his skin due to vitiligo. He had dark brown eyes, a decently sized afro and wore a sweater, jeans and sneakers. His name was Lucas, and he didn't look amused "so you wanna jump the new kid over some bitch?"

Kiren twitched at the comment "Ti ain't no bitch nigga, and yeah, if he don't back up we might have to"

"Bet, but when she starts fuckin' with some random nigga you BOTH gon' look stupid"

The former glared, he hated Lucas' level headed and cool bullshit sometimes, why couldn't he just be a dumb sheep like the rest of them, oh, and Joshua, but he was practically white so who cared?

With Huey, he continued to run his laps, many thoughts running through his mind with each lap he took. So far, Tigerlily had been okay, he met his two long lost friends, but he also apparently had beef with Cairo and Kiren, and also a detention, but he also made friends with Tahiry which was cool, however he also had to help her out of her shell, making her his second project since _her_. It had all just been so weird, but also somewhat boring at the same time.

Sadly, the more he pondered, the more he began remembering, until he eventually began thinking of Granddad. What would the old man think of him now? He'd probably be upset at him for getting into trouble on his first day, but at least he did it for a good cause! Then again, Granddad never really liked it when did 'too much' in the name of black liberation. Soon, a more sardonic thought crept into his mind, would Granddad be proud of him? Or would he be disappointed that Huey was still doing what hs was doing?

He thought back to Tahiry. She still had her grandmother, and they all seemed really happy. he was happy for her, but also incredibly jealous. She got to go home back to her Grandma every single day, whilst Huey and Riley were left mourning theirs. It was upsetting that of all the things the two had in common, having living grandparents was not one of them.

It was bittersweet though, because at least Tahiry had time to appreciate her Grandma before she eventually passed.

Just as he thought that, the coach had gathered all the boys together, Huey had been so distracted by his own thoughts that he hadn't realized that he was the only boy who hadn't stopped jogging. It was typical shit you'd hear from a gym coach, "good work!" and info about upcoming sporting events, so when the boys were given the chance to go and get ready, it was no surprise they all ran away like their lives depended on it. Well, all except Huey.

Huey was pulled aside by the coach, a rather well built lightskin man with long hair tied into a low hanging ponytail, he was dressed in a red tracksuit and wore white sneakers and a grin "I saw yo work out there, you managed to keep going for almost an hour straight, do you know how crazy that is?"

"Yes sir, sorry for continuing, I didn't realize we stopped-"

"Are you crazy? That was amazing!" he said, giving him a pat on the back "aye, you have any interest in the track team? Someone with your stamina could be a huge advantage for us"

Huey thought about it for a few seconds, before shrugging "I dunno, never really been a club or team kinda guy..." he wasn't lying, Huey hated working with other people, unless they understood him, he prefered working on his own, he was the only person he could trust.

The coach, named Kevin, simply gave him a reassuring smile "well, you think about it, aight? And if you decide you wanna join, just come and meet me in my office, it's just to the left of the math classroom, okay?"

"Sure coach, I'll think about it"

"Good, now you go get dressed, I'm sure you need a break" he said, Huey then nodded, before turning around and walking away, the track team huh? Wasn't really his thing, but he needed something to distract himself from everything, so maybe this was the route to go.

* * *

Riley was bored.

He thought french with Deja would be lit, she was down, he was down, so all they had to do was team up and turn this snooze fest into a festival! Instead, she was laying on the desk, damn near asleep, whilst he stared at the teacher, bored and bored. It was actually something he noticed about Deja all day, she'd been, for lack of a better term, boring as fuck. She hadn't acted out, barely spoke in class, and hung in a tight circle at break and lunch. This wasn't what he expected, where was the fun, off the chain girl he met? Had she died and been replaced with a clone? He didn't understand it.

"Dejanaya Norwood, I suggest you wake up, lest I report you on the first day" the french teacher, a blonde white lady said, causing Deja to bring her head up.

"Urgh, whatever nigga" she muttered, sitting up finally. Riley looked over at her, she looked beyond uninterested, but she also didn't look to be in the mood to do anything fun.

He soon gathered up the courage to speak to her (not that he was scared, he was just... wary of pissing her off), he turned his head to her, and raised a brow "yo Deezy?"

"Sup" she responded blandly, almost as if she didn't want to talk, Riley wasn't going to let that stop him though.

"Fuck is up with you?" he finally said, when he saw the confused expression om her face, he continued "all you done today is sleep or be quiet, is you always this borin' in school?"

Despite his explaination of his point, Deja still looked confused, but answered "well, yeah? I don't do shit in school?"

"Why not? Shit's hella lame"

"Nigga do I look like a clown by profession? Am I BooBoo the Fool? I don't give a fuck about fuckin' around in school, shit's lame, and for what? So some lame ass niggas can get a laugh and I get a detention? Nah, I do all my shit after school"

Riley tilted his head "for real?"

"Yeah, that's when all the lit shit happens, don't nobody do shit in school, after school is when we have all our fun"

He watched as she began slowly drifting off, and looked forward. Was this true? So he did all of that assertion earlier for nothing? Riley didn't know how to feel knowing he got a detention, only to find out that all the cool kids did the fun stuff after school. It would have been great if she had told him this prior to him coming to this school, would have saved him a lot of time and energy. He decided to drop that topic, but just when he planned to ignore her for the rest of the day, he remembered something, he didn't look at her, but still spoke to her "Yo Deezy?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that you was talkin' to at break?"

Deja froze, not even blinking for a second, before then letting out a sigh "this bitch from Downsent's man"

"Downsent?"

"Rival middle school, Tigerlily don't fuck with Downsent"

Alright, so Downsent were the opps, Riley would be sure to keep this in mind, soon, Deja continued "I got beef with this bird called Queen, and now her man wants smoke, as if I won't kick his ass too" she snorted, stretching a little bit "crazy, all this beef started all because the bitch said her Downsent hoes could fuck up the Tigerlily girls, when I told her to pull up she didn't, so I pulled up on her and whooped her, now the whole school mad at me"

"For real, the whole school?"

"Yeah, but ain't nobody scared of no blazer wearin' niggas"

The two shared a small laugh at the comment, before soon falling into silence. This time it wasn't an awkward silence though, it was a peaceful silence, a happy silence. They only had a few minutes of class left until the end of the day anyway, so they didn't even really need to talk. Soon enough, the bell rang and students began rushing out of class, once they, Deja approached Riley with a grin "yo Esco! You free after school?"

Riley wanted to say yes, then groaned "nah, I gotta detention"

"On the first day nigga?" She said with exhasperation, before snickering at his blasé shrug, the two continued to walk and chat, and by chat I mean Deja mocking him for gettinf a detention on the first day, soom howevever, the two reached the detention room, and Deja stepped back.

"Aye, that's my que to leave, I ain't waitin' for yo ass, see ya later Esco" she said with a small salute, before turning around to walk off. Riley soon met her with a wave, before turning to face the detention room, and with a sigh, he stepped inside.

* * *

"On your first day!?"

The boys both winced as Carrie yelled at them in the car, she was more than pissed when she actually recieved a phone call, and was extra pissed when she learned the boys had gone against her wishes and had both gotten detentions that day "what the hell did you do!?"

"I came for the teacher because she spouting some coonery, Riley wanted to be the class clown" Huey simply responded, just wanting to get home.

Carrie gritted her teeth, but chose not to go off on the two in the car. The rest of the car ride was in a tense silence, the boys not daring to speak, soon they had arrived back home, and Carrie parked and ordered the two to go inside of the house. Once inside, the woman sat on the couch, with the boys standing in front of her.

"Not only did y'all... miss behave on yo FIRST DAY, but I also got a phonecall, the one I specifically told you should not happen..."

"But-" Riley began, only to be cut off

"Shut yo ass up!" she snapped, the boy instantly going quiet. Carrie then sighed "however, because it's your first day, I don't wanna already stress you out for school, so all you'll get is a stern talking to today, but let this happen again and imma have to belt y'all, understood?"

"Yes auntie..."

"Good, now go to your room" when the boys left, Carrie sat back in her seat. Seeing as though they had already gotten into trouble on thwir first day, it didn't take a genius to figure out that these two were goung to be trouble "daddy..." she said quietly to herself "you think I'm gon' do a good job? I hope I do a good job... I can't replace you though"

This was what scared her, she didn't want the boys to start acting out becausw they thought she was trying to replace Robert, she never could. He was basically their father, especially after they lost their... Carrie took in a breath, after Robert died, the boys were all she had left, so she wanted to do the best she could in raising them, if not for them, then at least for her own sanity and stability.

Carrie then chuckled, Huey looked... just like his father. It was crazy, her brother, Tariq Freeman was the complete opposite of Huey, if anything, Huey got the looks whilst Riley got the personality. Sadly, that behavior was what eventually took his life, he was always hanging around the wrong people and doing the wrong thing, and by the time he decided he wanted to settle down and change his ways, it was too late, his past had caught up to him, and killed him.

...

Carrie missed Tariq dearly. When he died, she felt like she had lost a part of herself, that was her baby brother, she swore to protect him, apparently that wasn't enough though, and she had to watch him be buried. As she thought about this, she growled, as memories of his bitch ass wife began flooding her mind.

Her name was Jatavia Freeman, formally Jatavia Williams. The two had met after she had moved to Chicago from New York. Jatavia was a very conventionally attractive woman, with a curvy figure, caramel skin, long and curly brown hair with hazel eyes, it was no wonder Tariq was attracted to her. Carrie wanted to like her, she really did, but she knew there was something off about Jatavia. She was so... vain and materialistic, seemingly not caring about anything but her looks and how much money was in her purse. She was mean, snappy, disrespectful, and probably colorist, she had no redeeming quality aside from being attractive, Carrie just couldn't see what Tariq saw.

Apparently, whatever he saw was good enough for him to marry her. Jatavia was also a piss poor mother, she drank within the first few months of her pregnancy with Huey, barely did what she was supposed to do, and eventually abandoned the boys for Robert to take care of. As angry as she was, Carrie wasn't shocked. She remembered both the day Jatavia found out about Tariq's death and the funeral, and despite looking and sounding sad, Carrie did not see a single tear fall from her eyes.

Now, she was left raising her kids, because the bitch decided to fuck off somewhere in the middle of the night, leaving a toddler and a baby home alone in an open door apartment in _Chicago_.

"I better never catch that hoe in the streets on god..." she soon let out. She then got up, there was no point wallowing, she had two kids to look after, so, she made her way to kitchen, planning to make some tea so she could calm herself down.

* * *

It was after school, and Deja was hanging out with Cairo, Dousey, and two girls. One was a lightskin girl with her hair in long braids, she had bright green contacts and wore a blue croptop and shorts with sky blue pumps, the second girl looked a lot like her, with the same hairstyle and contacts, except she wore a long sleeved white shirt and jeans with sneakers. Their names were Eleanor and Jessica, and they were sisters.

"That's crazy Dee, so Downsent still wylin'?" Jessica asked, still pulling at her sleeves.

"Yeah, I ain't trippin though, mad you can't experience it all" she snorted, causing the two girls to chuckle. The two of them went to Harrison Middle School, which, in comparison to Downsent and Tigerlily, was incredibly tame. That didn't mean they couldn't get down, it just meant they didn't really need too.

Ellie, who was being carried on Dousey's back, yawned "I can't believe Niani's cookout ended so early, I only got a hotdog!" she complained.

"Yo fatass don't need no more food" Dousey coughed, receiving a smack on the head from Ellie. Deja sighed, Niani was this nice lady from across the street who hosted cookouts occasionally, she had wanted to invite Riley, but that dumbass nigga decided to get a detention...

Cairo watched as the three talked, but didn't feel like joining. To be honest? He was a little mad at Deja, she just had to go and befriend the Freeman's huh? She couldn't befriend anyone else, it had to be Huey and Riley? However, he didn't wanna make her cut them off, he wasn't her nigga, and even if he was he didn't want to be the obsessive controlling type that ever let his girl do anything, so he knew it would look hella corny if he told her she had to stop being friends with them, plus, they way Deja's personality was set up she'd probably cuss his ass out for even implying she shoulf do that.

So, although the Freeman's were fake and phoney backstabbers, he decided to be mature, he'd try not get mad when she hung out with them, he'd be as nice as possible when they were around. He'd do anything to stay on her good side, he'd already lost one friend, he didn't need to lose Deja too.

* * *

**_And that's that homies!_**

**_Sorry this chapter is a little bare, the next chapter might be too, but after that shit'll get spicy I promise!_**

**_Anyway, see ya!_**


	6. A Mix of Water and Drama

**_Chapter six bitcheeees! Also, I acc an to read thru and correct the previous chapters, so they're more enjoyable to read ofc, bc the amount if mistake in em... chile..._**

**_Anyway, enjoy chapter 6!_**

* * *

The rest of the school week went by rather smoothly, after finding out that Deja and her friends do all the lit shit after school, Riley had sworn to be on his _best_ behavior in school as to not get a detention. Okay, maybe not his best behavior, but good enough to avoid trouble. It was now a Thursday and they had about three school lessons left before they could finally go home, Riley's grade had gym that day, but he refused to actually partake in it, so him and both Kumal and Treshawn decided to just roam around the indoor basketball court, conversing about whatever came to their minds.

"So, that's when I found out that nigga wasn't 'bout it for real, can you believe it? Bro was pussy AND he was gay!"

"You deadass? I knew there was sum' off about that Gangstalicious nigga"

"Yuh! I did allat for nothin'! I was so mad"

The three boys soon sat by the wall, although they were in the basketball court, they weren't actually playing basketball, apparently they were playing some gay ass sport called bench ball, either way they wanted no parts in it, what was the point of coming to the indoor court if they couldn't shoot hoops? Their coach was tripping for real.

After a bit of silence between them, Kumal looked towards the two with a grin "yo, y'all know about that Tigerlily water gun fight tomorrow?"

"The what?" Riley said, stretching his arms a little bit.

"You ain't know?" the asian said with a sigh "damn, you missin' out homie, all the kids in Tigerlily gon' meet up at the local park and we gon' have this big ass water gun battle! You know, since it's hot outside and whatever"

Treshawn snorted "last time we had one, it got so crazy that the cops were called, all over some damn water!"

Now, THIS was what Riley was waiting for, something fun and exciting to happen, he was getting a little bored of Tigerlily already, because for a supposedly ghetto school nothing ever happened, you mean to say this boring week was leading up to a whole water gun fight? One that involved the entire school?

"Yo, I'm down! So it's tomorrow?"

"Yup, after school, bring a water gun and some bottles, I'm gon' try to bring my hose like last time so we can have easy refills, but that's only if that tap still works, so bring ya own water in case"

"Bet" Riley was already planning who he'd hit, first he'd go for Emily's annoying ass, then Huey just to piss him off, then Deja because real homies spray each other with water, oh, he was gonna be a whole fiend on Friday.

As the three continued to talk about the upcoming water gun fight, they didn't seem to notice a boy staring at them, it was Lucas Jordan, one of Kiren's boys. He was skipping class and decided to mess around in the indoor basketball court, the coach didn't even seem to realize that he was there, which made the process easier, he kept an eye on Riley, which was necessary, that was Huey's younger brother after all. Unlike Lucas N, Jay . was incredibly loyal to Kiren, so he was one of the main dudes that told anyone who was trying it with Tahiry to back up, that was his homies girl, so anyone out of line would be dealt with.

This Huey Freeman guy however was different, he didn't back up, and continued to pursue a friendship with Tahiry, worst of all, Tahiry looked up to him, meaning the chances of her falling for him were higher than any other guy that had ever attempted to get with her. They had to get him out of the picture as soon as possible, or he may actually swipe Tahiry away from Kiren. After doing a bit of snooping throughout the week, Jay had found out that Huey was friends with Hiro, that Japanese music nerd, and Caesar, that weird kid from Brooklyn. He also found out he was related to Riley Freeman, a first year who was friends with some girl named Fatima, Emily, those annoying ass twins, Kumal and of course, Tahiry's sister, Deja Norwood. Now that he knew everyone from school that was associated with Huey, he wasn't sure what to do with that information, so decided to keep his eye on the Freemans just in case it sparked an idea.

"Yo, you hung with Deja today?"

"Only a bit, she fucked off somewhere with that Cairo nigga"

"Ha, I know yo ass was heated!"

Jay perked up when he heard that, of course! Deja was friends with Cairo, who wouldn't shut the fuck up about how much he hated the Freeman brothers, especially Huey for whatever reason. Not only that, but Jay could have sworn Cairo knew some people from Downsent, and since there was going to be an open park water gun fight tomorrow...

Jay snorted, he knew exactly what to do, he turned around and walked out of the court, he had to alert Kiren and the others that they had to meet up after school, and he had to convince Cairo to be there too. If this plan worked, which it was going to by the way, it would be the easiest way to get rid of Huey, and get on Kiren's good side.

Who knows, maybe he'd buy him some of that designer, just as a thank you for coming up with such a full proof plan.

Over with the girls in gym, Deja and Emily were sitting together on a bench away from the rest of the girls, they were playing dodgeball, and the two had been hit rather early into the game, so they simply sat by and waited for the match to end, whilst they did that, Deja brought out her phone, she had snuck it with her earlier, and didn't feel like sitting in complete and utter silence. As she scrolled, she huffed, which caught Emily's attention.

"What's got yo ass so tight?"

"That bitch Queen, she keep talmbout 'I wanna fight!' but she's yet to pull up" Deja's scowl only deepened as she scrolled through the many unread IG stories she had missed "she keeps shading me, and for what? She gon' be a highschooler in a few months and she's beefin' with me, a first year"

"Bird behavior, imagine trynna fight a girl that's younger than you? Over some petty middle school beef, couldn't be me"

The two chuckled, soon noticing as Fatima came over to join them "I got out, they was all aimin' for me!"

Emily let out a small laugh at her best friend "damn, you let them hoes jump you in dodgeball my nigga?"

"I think I was too good, that's why they teamed up against me"

"Or yo ass just can't dodge for shit"

"I know you not talkin' Em! You was the first one out, ion wanna hear it from you!"

Deja watched as the two girls began to have a little playful argument, it was cute, but it made her think. Sure, she hung out with those Renegade kids whenever Riley was there, and she spoke to them when she was lonely, but aside from Cairo, Dousey and their boys, Deja had no other in school friends. She had no in school female friends, and although she just wanted to get through the day and do her fun stuff after school, only hanging out with only dudes gets tiring. Sure, Ellie and Jessica were cool, and she knew a few girls from downtown, but none of them went to Tigerlily. Needless to say, watching Emily and Fatima have their own cute little interaction made her feel just a tad bit jealous.

"So Tima, you goin' to that water gun fight?"

"Nah, my Granny's coming over tomorrow, so I gotta go straight home"

"For real? Man, I was lookin' forward to sprayin' yo ass!"

"Biiiiitch, on god?"

When the two began going at it again, Deja put her phone away, oh yeah, she forgot about the water gun fight. She managed to convince Tahiry to go, although the girl despised getting her hair wet, and hoped Riley and Huey were coming, that would be cool. She was glad this was happening, she needed something to take her mind off of everything.

She was soon taken out of her zoned out state, when their coach asked the girls to gather around for another round, Deja stood up, before turning to the girls with a grin.

"Yo Em, Tima?

"Yeah?"

"I'm aimin' for y'all this time"

Emily and Fatima looked at each other, before smirking and standing up "okay hoe, bring it!"

* * *

It was after school, and Cairo was standing behind the building like he was asked to, he wasn't sure why, but Kiren Bennet of all people wanted to talk, he didn't mind the boy, he was just confused as to why he wanted to talk, the two barely knew each other, other than a mutual friendship with the Norwood sisters, so what could they possibly have to talk about?

Cairo stood there, huffing as the seconds went by, he didn't want to talk to Kiren, he just wanted to go and hang out with his friends, so they had better get there quick. No sooner had he thought that, when he soon saw Kiren, Jay and Lucas walk up. Lucas looked uninterested, occasionally rolling his eyes as Kiren spoke, whilst Jay was intently listening to the pack leader. When the reached Cairo, Kiren waved, a smirk growing on his face.

"Ayo, if it isn't Cairo, wassup homie?"

"Nun, whatchu wanna talk about bruh?"

"Damn, straight to the point huh? No small talk or anythin'?" Kiren snickered, "but aye, let's get into it then, you don't fuck with them Freeman niggas, yeah?"

"Nah" Cairo simply responded, everyone knew, so he wasn't sure why Kiren was dragging this out, just get to the point so he can leave.

"Well, I don't neither, especially not that Huey bitch, you hate him too?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm trynna get rid of him, and I want you to help me" when he saw his confusion, Kiren continued "you see, Huey keeps fuckin' with Ti, and sure, it seems platonic right now, but I don't wanna risk that bum ass nigga trynna take my girl, so I just wanna... get him out of the way, he didn't listen to my warning so now we gotta get his ass, you know some Downsent niggas, right?"

Cairo nodded "yeah, my cousin goes there, Deron Brown"

Kiren chuckled "perfect! So, here's the plan bro, get yo cousin and some of his homies to pull up to the water gun fight tomorrow, and tell 'em to jump Huey Freeman, we can't do it because if Ti finds out, she'll never talk to me again, but if them Downsent kids do it..."

"They'll think it was just a random attack on a Tigerlily kids from some Downsent kids! They won't know we had shit to do with it!" Jay said with excitement, causing Lucas to raise a brow.

"I still can't believe y'all wanna jump this boy over some girl" he sighed, he refused to take part in it, but at the same time he didn't care enough to try and stop it, all he knew was that everyone involved was acting incredibly childish.

Cairo shrugged "I mean, I could, but Huey can fight, are you sure this is the best plan?"

"Tell 'em to bring some weapons too then! Nothin' like a gun though, I mean like a bat or pipes or some shit" Kiren responded.

"You want him beaten with bats? Over a girl that might not like either of you?"

Kiren scoffed "shut yo ol' peaceful ass up Luke" he then looked to Cairo "ion care what y'all do, just beat his ass, he'll know it's 'cause he was hangin with Ti, but no one else will know, that should teach him to back the fuck up, plus, you get your revenge too, right?"

Cairo wasn't sure, yeah he was mad at Huey for leaving him for those whites, and mad at him for returning as if shit was all good, and he was beyond pissed that the Freemans befriended his close friend, but was he angry enough to wanna see him so heavily beaten up?

_Maybe it'll teach him a lesson, the hood don't forgive easy like the suburbs._

Did that mean he deserved to be jumped though?

_You know he been with them white folks, his ass prolly went soft, he needs to roughen up if he wanna survive Chicago, jumpin' him will just... teach him how to._

Cairo then sighed "aight, I'll tell Deron to pull up at the park tomorrow, but if that nigga dies or sumn' I'm snitchin' on yo ass like a rat" Downsent kids were... surprisingly rough for a private middle school with uniforms, they could really get down if they wanted to, so if they jumped Huey and caught him off guard, they could really do some damage.

_That's what he gets for turnin' his back on the hood, maybe if his fake woke ass didn't leave us for them rich white folk this wouldn't be happening to him._

The mixed boy grinned "my man, good on ya! Talk to ya later!" he laughed, turning around and walking off with Jay, Lucas stayed behind, looking at Cairo for a bit before shaking his head, turning around, and walking off to go rejoin the other two.

Cairo scowled at him, why was he looking? He wasn't in the wrong, he was just... giving Huey what he deserved, yeah, it was just a consequence for leaving and not backing away from Tahiry.

He wasn't a bad person for doing this.

* * *

"Damn, I only just noticed you switched up your hair"

It was after school on Friday, and the Tigerlily middle school kids were all rushing about like busy bodies, getting ready for the water gun fight that would be taking place at the park in about an hour. Huey was currently walking side by side with Tahiry, who was planning to go straight there. Instead of her hair being just out as usual, she had her hair placed into two cornrow braids, which were rather long considering her hair length, the rest was then tied into a little knot at just the bottom of the back of her head. It made her look different, but it suited her, Huey actually began wondering how she'd look in other sort of braided styles.

Tahiry gently giggled "it's been a whole day Huey, but yeah, I put it like this so it would be easier for me to put my shower cap on" she said, soon bringing out a pastel pink cap from her pocket "this is gonna be fun, but I'm not gettin' my hair wet"

Huey shrugged, usually he wouldn't do something this juvenile, preferring to stay at home and read, but Tahiry was going, and plus he needed to let loose and have some fun every once in a while, and what better way to do that than squirting your enemies with water during a heatwave?

The two walked down the street together to the local park, but Huey couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, most would shake it off and attribute it to paranoia, but Huey's instinct was never wrong, so why would he suddenly be paranoid? With each step they took, he swore someone was behind them, suddenly, he harshly turned around to look who was there.

He saw no one.

"Huey, you good?" Tahiry asked, surprised by his sudden motion.

The boy slowly turned back "I'm aight, thought I heard somethin', it's all good"

Tahiry wasn't quite sure if she believed him, but decided to just go with it anyway. Throughout the whole walk, this feeling of being followed didn't go away, but Huey didn't want to alarm her by suddenly claiming they were being watched, so he kept alert in case anybody tried to harm either of them in any way.

Soon enough, they arrived at the park, which was already packed to the brim with kids, the two then found Riley and Deja, along with the rest of Renegade (apart from Fatima), Cairo and Dousey, sitting by the pond in the park, Riley holding two water guns as well as Deja having two, with everyone else holding their own respective plastic weapon.

Deja soon perked up, before waving "aye, the married couple decided to finally arrive!"

"Y'all took ya sweet time, what was y'all up to, sellin' crack?" Kumal joked, receiving some giggles from the group.

Huey sighed whilst Tahiry shook her head with a small smile "sorry! Our English teacher kept the class back because some kids were talkin'!"

They joined the group and conversed for a little bit, apparently, the host of the water gun fight was going to blow a loud horn, which was signify it beginning. so for the time being, they simply fiddled with their guns and talked about random things to pass the time.

Suddenly, all they heard was a loud air horn go off, next thing you know kids were running around, spraying anything that moved. Tahiry was quick to get up and run away, she knew with the sensitivity of hair, everyone would probably gang up on her to spray her first. When she ran off, Zonnique, who had been camping around, suddenly gave chase "Imma get yo ass Ti!"

"Zonnie!? Oh, I hate yoooou!"

When those two went off, everyone else immediately got on the defensive, nobody had shot anybody yet, instead they all stood still, pointing their guns at each other like a scene from an old western cowboy movie. The seconds were tense, who was going to betray everyone's trust and shoot the first shot, who was going to get hit?

This stopped when Riley swiftly pointed his gun at Emily and sprayed her straight in the face with water.

"Haha!" he laughed before turning around and running off "that's what you get!"

"Pffft- you son of a- bring yo ass here right now!"

Deja then followed behind Emily "yo Em let's jump his ass!"

"Bet!"

Riley spluttered, attempting to get away from the rabid females "two on one!? You bitches are sick!"

"That ain't gon' stop us Esco, come 'ere real quick!"

When those three ran off somewhere, all that were left were Huey, Kumal, and the twins. Dousey and Cairo had gotten into their own mini battle somewhere, so they left the four on their own. Huey was honestly gonna spray all three and get to running, had it not been for him feeling a large splash of water hit the back of his head. When he turned around, he saw none other than Hiro and Caesar, both pointing their water guns dead at him.

"we figured ya 'fro could use some washing" Caesar snorted.

For just a split second, Huey's face adorned a playful smirk "when I catch you two-!" was all he said before running towards them, starting the chasing water spraying match.

That's how the rest of the afternoon went, many kids running around, spraying each other with water, loads of screaming, laughing and yelling could be heard. It was a fun afternoon, and for Huey and Riley, it was the most fun they'd had in a long time.

Huey was walking around, although some people had left, the water gun fight wasn't over, and he hoped to find someone who we could douse, he was having so much fun, he didn't want to go home just yet.

Just then, as if to answer his prayers in the most sinister way, instead of one of his friends standing right in front of him, it was none other than Kiren Bennet. The boy was pointing his gun dead at him, clearly planning to shoot him with it soon enough.

"Well, if it isn't the nappy headed activist himself"

"Kiren I will douse yo shit if you spray me" in a way, Huey was being mostly playful, it was a water gun fight, he wasn't going to really be mad if Kiren hit him with it.

"What if I douse you first?"

"Well then we both gon' be drippin' in this"

The two stood their in silence, simply staring at each other, before Kiren then sprayed him, and turned around to run. Without saying anything, Huey followed, the two ran all around the park, Huey had been so focused on catching him that he hadn't noticed that Kiren had actually led him out of the park. By the time they came to a pause, the two were all alone in some sort of allyway, but Huey wasn't worried, he'd just spray Kiren and leave.

"You ready to get wet?... pause" he said, pointing his gun at him.

"Depends, you ready to get whooped?"

The second he said that, the feeling he had earlier had heightened, he knew it, he was being followed. Huey immediately turned around and came face to face with a large group of boys, all sporting the same dress shirt, grey pants, black ties and black blazers. Now, he wasn't a genius, but it didn't take one to know that if you see kids in school uniforms, it was probably Downsent kids.

They looked at Huey as if he was a raw piece of meat and they were starving lions, some even holding bats, hockey sticks and metal pipes. He wasn't scared, Huey was sure he could take them, but that didn't stop him from being shocked. Did Kiren plan this? All over Tahiry? Was it really that serious?

He turned around to question him, but Kiren seemed to have slipped by and escaped when he wasn't looking, dammit. So it was just Huey and these Downsent Middle School kids, huh? He dropped his water gun, adopting a defensive stance "if you wanna fight, just attack so we can get it over with"

The supposed leader, a light brown boy with a hightop chuckled "damn, you don't care do you? That's the problem with you damn Tigerlily kids, too brave, with nothing to back it up"

"If you wanna fight, run up, stop with all the talkin' and let's get to fightin'..." Huey frowned, he wasn't in the mood for small talk, it was obvious they wanted smoke, so just attack.

The Downsent kids took that was warning enough and quickly ran towards him, pipes, bats, sticks and fists coming from every direction, but Huey was able to dodge a majority, he had spent many of his martial arts years dodging fast pace, dangerous weapons as training, this was light work. With each coming attack, the boy began slowly making his way out of the vicinity so he could run off, and it seemed to be working.

That was until, he was sprayed in the face with something, water in fact, and tripped up. He knew it was Kiren, even though he didn't get to see who it was, he just knew it was him, Huey wasn't even given the chance to get back up when the boys began beating him and stomping him with their weapons, hands and feet, but he could take it, he swore he could.

That was until he felt a particularly hard object hit the back of his head, then the boy passed out.

* * *

_**Ending is rushed I'm sorryyyyyyyy, not v proud of this chapter, but eh, here ya go lol**_


End file.
